


Prisoner's Wish

by Kajune



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Prison Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt for Broly has ended, now if only Turles can get the monster to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner's Wish

No matter how hard he beats down on the figure, the one bound and utterly defenseless, it never cries or even makes a sound, as if the bruises, both old and new, the cuts and the blood seeping through them, don't hurt, don't sting, don't mean anything.

It's a stab to his ego, so he keeps going.

He goes and comes back, only to restart the process.

But the figure refuses to submit, to say a single word and takes the beatings without a sound. He can talk, oh how big his voice is. Before being dragged here, he was everything a true monster was. Vicious, destructive, violent and loud. He tore through lands just for the sake of it. He was finally captured after years of evasion, and Turles was granted the privilege of making him speak.

He may have caused the deaths of countless lives, but apparently, he was not the culprit.

A charming headband, made of pure gold, had been the fuel to his rage. It commanded him to destroy, and these words echoed in the room once they pried it off the monster's head. Naturally, he and his team want the man who controlled the monster, but clearly, the monster won't speak.

He shrunk in size, his hair faded to black, and his former vigor was taken out of him along with the headband.

They still deemed him dangerous, unsafe to keep in a shared cell with other prisoners. He is heavily chained, occasionally fed to keep him alive but not enough to give him strength to fight back. He hasn't fought, and Turles truthfully wants him to.

He'll do anything to see the bloodlust in his eyes again.

His boss may take the credit for the capture and possible arrest of whoever sent this man into a frenzy, but it was Turles who clung on to the search, who took over the roles of charging into battle with this beast from terrified and deceased predecessors.

Though the beast did not fall by his hand, the fact that anyone got this far was through Turles alone, his passion and desire to win. Goku had the strength to defeat the monster, force it to its knees, but even he lost hope countless times before.

It's been six days since capture and the monster - Broly - refuses to submit.

Turles hates to think it's because he's weak, that Broly thinks he's weak. He's okay with Broly clinging onto a sense of loyalty, deserving or not, but Turles doesn't want to fail at a task so much easier than going after the monster.

Furthermore, this was a task they gave him, aware it was he who helped hugely in the chase.

He's cracked his knuckles a dozen times, bloodied his fingernails a dozen more, and walked out of this cell feeling worse each time. No one knows how difficult it is to crack the beast, to tame him like the animal many consider him to be, but that's because Turles won't say. He just lets them know there is no progress, but makes sure they know he's trying.

Goku is the one encouraging the team to be patient, hopeful that Broly will reveal the name sooner rather than later.

It's blind faith.

Turles has spent too long and wasted to many resources, come close to death a hundred times too many to be willing to back down or let his pride get hurt by some crazed person's tolerance to pain. Yes, he will do anything to get the desired information, to triumph this thing at least one way.

Before he just stabs him to death, which would ruin the mission.

"Why won't you crack?"

Turles breathes out the question, voice low and husky from too much exertion yet Broly remains - well, bloody - but unfazed. He rarely ever looks up, head bowed like a defeated soldier but his inability to respond to any harm makes Turles feel like the loser. He hates losing, and so his patience continues to run thin.

He goes down onto his knees, eyes blown wide with desperation. He knows blind faith, shares it with his partner Goku, but soon, this will fade from his heart and leave him bitter.

Broly's dark eyes finally gaze up to meet his, the expression worn is of pure indifference. There's hardly an inch of skin left unharmed by Turles today. Most of his bones should have broken by now, but it is Turles who is suffering, aching from his fingers to his toes and left knee and all of this is becoming too much.

He spent years hunting this monster, for it to not even notice him?

"Why!?"

Black orbs look at him, scan his face as if deep in thought, and this lights up a tiny bit of hope that he is not talking to some human-shaped brick wall. Finally, after what felt like years but was merely a few silent minutes, all of which were agony to Turles, the beast speaks.

"Why should I?"

He goes still.

And then,

he cackles.

"Because you're a prisoner!" Turles makes it sound very obvious. "Our prisoner!!"

Nothing on Broly's face shows he denies this, and Turles would gag himself to death if there was. He accepts this being for his strength, but he'd hate to find it has little brain. It would make an interesting report to say he could get no information out of this thing because it could not understand basic logic.

Problem is, Turles was the one to convince everyone that Broly was smart, knew how to fight and survive an onslaught from a large army, knew how to utilize his surroundings and harm people with it.

Goku was the first to agree, and the rest soon followed.

His fighting style didn't come from simple commands stuffed into his brain, only his choices were. If the order was to destroy a town, Broly would do everything in his power to make it happen, and with certainty. Broly is smart, and that's that.

It would probably sting, if Broly proved far too smart for Turles himself to comprehend.

Son of a scientist, mind you.

When Broly says nothing for too long, at least too long for Turles' comfort, he leans forward, breath ghosting over the should-have-broken nose.

"You are to submit and obey, like you did with your master."

No response, but there's an intensity in the eyes looking back at him.

"We just want to take down your master. My partner is kind, so you won't be killed off after."

The air around him shifts as if to let out a weight he never noticed, like a dark fog just vanished. Everything feels a tiny bit lighter, calmer. It should be noted that they never took Broly's powers away, just his will to kill randomly.

"I know."

Broly admits, surprising Turles.

He actually thought there was a lot to explain, but clearly there isn't. Broly knows the basics, his possible fate, and even though he could be bluffing, Turles sees no lies in those words, can't detect anything but bluntness in them.

He's never failed to read through lies before.

"Then why have you been resisting?"

Their faces are leveled now, directly in front of each other. They both look serious, but Turles can feel the need to finish this task boiling inside him, edging him to move things forward at a fast pace.

"I still get nothing, don't I?"

Turles nearly stumbles back in shock. It's true, he'd get nothing but lose everything, everything but his life, at least at first. Turles knows for certain that if they get the name of Broly's master as well as a location of sorts, he won't be killed for it. He'll likely remain here, guarded and monitored. There might even be a special prison built for him because nothing in this world can contain Broly's strength, separate it from him, and so he remains a danger.

Either he gets a better cell, or Goku fails to keep him alive and he dies.

It's a disturbing fate, but even his own teammates tremble with the thought of Broly being down here, in the lower floors. He's weak, half-starved and constantly a victim of abuse, but most of all, he murdered thousands of people...for years.

He's a monster, with no shred of humanity recognizable.

He'll most likely die.

And if that were to happen, so long as Turles gets the desired information out of him, he is satisfied. It will mean he won, at last.

But if the monster - no - Broly knows, then he will keep holding onto it, his life and the name. He won't submit until he chooses to, and Turles is responsible for making sure he cracks. This is Turles' final battle with Broly.

His most favorite method, violence, isn't working, unfortunately.

"What do you want then?"

He blurts out, irritated and unwilling to just back down and resume the next day. They've never spoken before, in fact, and this is the first time he's heard Broly's real voice. It's smooth and powerful. There's none of that old destruction-craving look in his eyes, instead there's a strong sense of calm and conviction that unnerves Turles.

It is somewhat arousing to look at too.

He doesn't truly realize it until Broly's breath mixes with his that he's brought their faces close again. Broly doesn't react however. He does react to the question, and the faintest of smiles appears. Turles sees it only because of the tiny gap between them.

"You."

* * *

Broly's big, barely fits inside him but he manages, they manage, and Turles is moaning like wild within minutes of initial penetration. The chains rustle, shake with Broly's intense need to touch him. It gets worse when Turles finally adjusts and starts moving, starts rolling his hips in the same way he likes dancers to do.

He gets through four mind-blowing thrusts before Broly finally mentions the chains.

"Please, release me. I promise I won't hurt you."

It doesn't sound empty, but Turles thinks about his job, of what he is and why he's here. He does want to be touched, to know how it would feel to have those large hands on him, but he resists, reminding himself that giving in to the plea would mess things up. He can't risk trusting Broly.

Turles bites the side of Broly's neck and draws blood. The taste helps him maintain composure, helps to ground him and stop his hazed mind from going haywire from sheer pleasure. It's beyond anything he's ever experienced.

"Please.."

Broly keeps begging, keeps pulling at the chains. His face is pleading for it, for a chance to touch and feel. It takes a while, but in the end, Turles does give in and uses the key inside his trouser pocket to free the beast. It's not a smart idea to be carrying it with him when he approaches Broly, but he is the only one with the spare.

No one is going to expect Broly's number one fan to be merciful.

Warm arms embrace him instantly, and Turles notices only then how damaged the wrists are, how tight and restricting the cuffs were. Broly topples him soon after, has him beneath his large form and starts moving on his own. Deep, hard, and fast, and in no time Turles comes.

The worst/best part is that, Broly doesn't stop for just one round.

He keeps going until Turles begs him to stop.

It takes three longs rounds until him does so, and by the end of it, he passes out,

In the arms of the monster.

* * *

Alarm bells go off.

Turles awakens fully dressed, a bit dirty and awfully confused for at least five seconds before he registers the screaming voices of his subordinates, and the flashing red of the alarm.

Broly is gone.

Turles dashes out of the cell at record speed and finds most of his team gathered near the stairs leading to the basement where the cell is, half looking petrified and another half still unable to swallow the information. Goku is the first to spot him, and hurries over to him. His face is less accusing than the few others who also see him.

"What in the world happened, Turles?"

Turles tries to think above the noise and the lingering haze, but then he realizes what actually happened.

Yes, he and Broly had sex, but it wasn't a ploy. Broly wanted to take him, and he let him, and he rewarded Turles with the information he wanted, but since Broly knew of his fate afterwards, he made sure he could escape it.

It takes Turles a full minute to recall the words whispered into his ear, during the moment Broly was on top of him, looking awfully smug now that he remembers it.

"Paragus. His name is Paragus."

Goku looks baffled, so he slaps him.

"The bastard's name is Paragus! He's hiding in an abandoned factory called the "Seven Stars"."

He tries not to pout at the ridiculous name, that so does not ring a bell, but his voice had gone up so high in volume that the whole room went quiet, listening, and one of the listeners speaks up.

"Seven Stars is in North Carolina. It was shut down after police found out, about two decades ago, that it butchered animals for fun and not just for sale."

Goku looks as if he's trying not to turn pale at the news, but in the end, the whole team celebrates over the new lead and seemingly forgets Broly's disappearance. No one waits to ask him questions, and Turles is okay with that.

He's very okay with that.

 

 


End file.
